The Amazing Invisigirl
by ItalianKaiser
Summary: Violet Parr became an orphaned teenage girl after her family was attacked and killed by a villain named "The Hybrid". Lucius was also there and got a severe hit in his eye. Violet went under the roof of her aunt Roxanne. She tries to balance her normal and superhero life after the same villain that killed her family reemerges.


I not own the Incredibles, all rights are preserved to Disney and Pixar. I hope you still enjoy.

She remembered the echoes of her own screaming. As the giant green foot of a monstrously sized lizard man crushing her arm, with the added pain of the claws of the other foot digging into her already bruised body with plenty of broken ribs. She whimpered as hot tears where pouring down her face, with bleary eyes she tried to focus on her family. Her father, Bob, was lying on the grass, outside their broken home motionless. Her mother, Helen, was laying next to her father on her stomach with a bite mark on her neck, shoulder and part of her back. She was staring back at her with sightless eyes. While her brother, Dash, started punching the giant lizard which even through it back a little, enough to get it of off Violet and let her breath.

"Leave my sister alone you monster!" She was still laying down while Dash fought the monster of. He kept disappearing only to superspeed punch the monster over and over again which made it step back. But it also made the creature even angrier. The scaly threat made a sound very similar to a snake and sniffed the air around itself. Just as Dash was about to give it another punch this time to its backside it quickly turned around with claws extended and rammed them into his stomach.

"No!" Violet screamed as loud she could reacting to her brother dying right in front of her eyes. The monster then lifted his arm in the air with Dash on the end on his claws that pierced all the way through to his backside. Blood pouring was pouring down its arm, while Dash looked at his older sister full of pain theirs eyes, but he gave her a weak smile just before a giant hand came up to his face. That giant hand belonging to the monster that was sliding him off his claws. His body fell to the ground with his eyes wide open. The monster sniffed the air and turned around to stare directly at Violet with its snaky eyes. The thing started walking towards her stretching out its forked tongue, but immediately stopped as soon as they heard sirens that came from ambulances and police cars. It looked down at its wrist which was noticeably shedding away and looked back at Violet who, with watery eyes, was also staring at it curiously. It simply ran out the other entrance which is created by breaking through the wall never to be seen again.

Violet watched it leave. She was laying on the ground crying, this young teenage girl was devastated with what she just witnessed feeling both physical and emotional pain. She witnessed the deaths of her mother, her father and her brother. A large crowd of people formed around the carnage horrified as they were to see the crying girl laying there with her dead family members around her. Many people saddened by the image removed their hats and hung their heads. With the large crowd of people there was one man pushing and shoving everyone else out of the way.

"Let me through, move, out of the way!" Lucius Best, a.k.a. Frozone, yelled as he tried to get past the large group of people to get to his friends there were large slash marks on his chest and his left eye which was bleeding badly. When finally got through the crowd he felt his heart stop. He looked down and saw Violet crying. Her heart-wrenching sobs causing him to tear up in his unscarred eye. He saw three bodies which had been covered in a sheet by some kind soul. Lucius knew who these bodies obviously where. A short haired brunette showed through and the other appeared to have a full grown incredibly muscular man and young boy. They red of all three supers soaked threw the white sheets.

"Oh God no." Lucius whispered as he slowly walked towards Violet. As he bent down beside her, the teenagers, bloody, bruised and tear stained face looked right at him.

"Lucius?" She asked.

"Yeah, kid its me." He gave her small sad smile before he hugged her while running his hands through her long smooth black hair. He then slid his hands underneath the girls limp body and cradled her against her chest as he stood up. He looked at the dead one more time before carrying the orphange teenage away from the wreckage. She fell unconscious, but then she woke up again in a hospital bed confused and depressed. She looked around and noticed that Lucious was sitting in seat near the corner next to the window with an eyepatch and a new pair of clothes.

"Lucius?" She said. As soon as she did he shot out of his seat.

"Hey Violet." Sort of smiling as he did. "Are you ok?" His smile dropped down to a frown.

"Mom, dad, Dash" She whispered. "There gone." As she started crying again she hugged Lucius. She buried her face into his shirt. Lucius felt his shirt getting wet but didn't complain, he was just trying to comfort her.

"Shhh, Its ok, everything will be alright." He told her as he hugged her back. Just then a women with incredibly short brown hair entered the room. Violet looked at her in confusion.

"Aunt Roxanne."

"Yeah its me. I'm here for you." She gave her niece a hug. "Its ok baby, i'll be here for you." Lucius noticed them both smiling while they lips trembled and there eyes watering. They drove to Roxanne's home. Violet sat in the back seat staring down at her legs the whole ride over. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that the hospital gave. Violet also got bandaged up on a few parts of her face and was given a cast for her right arm. When they got to her place they noticed an agent stand in front of her house. They went inside. The agent and Roxanne started talking near the dining table before taking a seat. Violet took a seat on the couch in the living room looking down. Lucius had his arms crossed as he saw the interaction between the adoption agent and Roxanne, before looking up to see Violet who was also looking back at them. He smiled a little before walking into the living room. He got on his knees next to her and started talking.

"I'm going to be leaving soon."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I can't tell that much."

"Will you be back?" His eyes dropped to the floor when she asked that.

"Well uh, you see umm…" He looked back up at her in her eyes.

"I'll be back."

"That's from Terminator." She said while cracking a smile.

"Yeah." He said smiling too. "Don't worry your tough. You'll get through this. I know you will."

"Thanks."

"Well its my time. I got to go." He went straight for the door.

"Wait!" She yelled just before giving him a hug.

"Don't worry I promise i'll be back." He turned his back to her as he walked to his car. Just before driving away he waved back to Violet who was waving to him. He drove away and that would be last time Violet saw him like that.


End file.
